1. Field to Which the Invention Pertains
This invention relates to an exhaust apparatus for a vehicle wherein a spark arrester having a tubular spark arrester body is assembled to a rear portion in a muffler connected to an exhaust pipe and a tail pipe inserted in the spark arrester body is mounted on the spark arrester such that exhaust gas flowing through the muffler is discharged into the atmospheric air from the tail pipe through the spark arrester.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus as described above is disclosed, for example, in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Number Hei 8-61046, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Number Hei 10-266828, and so forth.
Incidentally, in order to improve the sound reduction performance, a countermeasure of repeating expansion and contraction of exhaust gas in a muffler is conventionally taken, and it is estimated that, if such an expansion and contraction are repeated also in a spark arrester, then the sound reduction performance can be further augmented.
However, in the conventional countermeasure described above, a simple cylindrical tail pipe which is open at the opposite ends thereof is inserted in a spark arrester body which has a similar cylindrical shape. Therefore, exhaust gas introduced into the spark arrester after circulated in the muffler flows into the tail pipe from its front end and is discharged into the atmospheric air from a rear end of the tail pipe, and expansion and contraction of exhaust gas are not carried out in the spark arrester.
Therefore, it is desired to partition the inside of the spark arrester into a plurality of portions. In this instance, however, if a partition plate is provided in the spark arrester, then the structure of the spark arrester is complicated, which is not desirable.